dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Bebi
Bebi Attributes INT 4d6+8 MNT 5d6+10 STR 4d6 DEX 5d6+7 STM 3d6 SPD 5d6+5 HP= STMx12 (+15 per level) KI= MNTx12 (+20 per level) Pick 6 powers at level 1, and 1 every level starting at 3. Specials 1. They are the scientific creations of the Tsurufu-jins, the previous inhabitants of Vegeta-sei. They were created in order to destroy the Saiyans, but the Tsurufu-jins were defeated before the Bebi Project could be set into motion. The greatest Tsurufu-jin scientists had their minds programmed into the brains of the Bebis. To make a long story short, the Bebis hold a deep hatred towards Saiyans, so if they are fighting one in battle, they will always go after the Saiyan(s). (Note: There is a 45% chance they can tell if someone is a Saiyan or not, but if they see a tail, they will presume that the person is a Saiyan{this includes even if the person looks nothing like a Saiyan, such as Icers) 2. Get 20 points at a level up to place in any attribute, as well as +3 to all stats. 4. Get +1 to Dodge/Ki Dodge per 150 HPs. (only in base-Bebi form) 5. Cannot start with Bulk Up, or Multi Punch/Kick. 6. Their Ki Invent starts at base 50 7. Gain +25% to dex and spd and mnt, +10 % int, +5% str and stm when LPed Uniques 1. Possession- This very powerful ability allows a Bebi to enter a creature through any cuts or other kinds of openings in the skin. (Only skin openings) Upon entering the host, it takes several rounds in order to gain full control of the host's abilities and body. During this time, if the host's body is reduced to under 5% of their max HP, the Bebi will automatically be expelled from the host's body. This cannot be chosen until level 4. For new stats of the being, add the Bebi's attributes (see Possession Rules for exact numbers) The new being will have +1 Actions. This is death-match only. In game terms, the Bebi cannot enter a potential host unless the host is at less than 25% max HP. They must inhabit the host for 5 rounds to gain full control. 2. Terminal Mode- With this, they can gather energy from anyone of the Tsurufu-jin race or anyone that has ever been possessed by the Bebi. This is only able to be performed while having full control over a host, and must have the Charge power. A grey energy field will engulf the Bebi, as well as all the Tsurufu-jins and other creatures having energy drawn from them. The energy fields will connect, and the Bebi will begin to get more and more power. They can get up to 10 ki from "normal" people, and 10% current Ki from trained fighters. For every action it is used, it costs 5 STM to maintain. Can choose this at level 7. 3. Cutting Disk- Like a Kienzan, but a bit smaller in order to accomadate the size of the Bebi. This is only able to be used while in base Bebi-form. It starts at 2d10 damage, and gains 1d10 damage per level. If it hits for more than 75% of it's maximum potential damage, it is considered to cause a cut on the target, and allow an opening for the Bebi to enter the creature. It costs 40 ki to use, and is -2 to strike. It can be taken at any level. 4. Revenge Death Ball- This is probably one of the strongest attacks ever used in DB GT. It is composed of negative ki energy. The user will hold his hands above his head (like Goku doing a Genki Dama) and will go into the Terminal Mode automatically. It's damage is equal to however much they receive in the Terminal Mode, plus any that the user wishes to put into it. It can only be used against good-aligned people, and cannot be countered. Per action, it costs 20 STM to maintain, and can only be used twice per battle. You can gather energy for it for up to (your level*2) actions. For every 500 ki in it, it is +1 to strike. Useable once you get the ability to use Terminal Mode. (So if you finish charging it, and it has 2500 ki in it, it will do 2500 damage)